User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 13 - "Talking Tom Rock"
(Inside McMario's 2) Elsa: So you think... I'm... (Shrek the Ogre is clenching his fists in fury) :/ stalling. Shrek: >:( Gah! Where am I, in Crazytown? I have had enough of this nonsense! (Stomps so hard, stomps his foot so hard to the floor) You are to wait in the carriage until the execution is done! Elsa: (Goes to the door) <:( But, Daddy... Shrek: >:/ Now! (She goes outside. Shrek puts locks on the door) Elsa: (Bashes the door every time she says, "no") <:( No, no, no! Oh, Bart, wherever you are, you better hurry. Sonic the Hedgehog: (Arrives on a cliff on earth, below Springfield) Okay, fellas, this is where you get off. Springfield's directly below. Bart: <:O But we'll never be able to run down in time. Sonic the Hedgehog: Who said anything about running? (Stands up) Announcer: Initiating launch sequence. Bart and Olaf: What the? (Hedgehog's catapult is prepared) Bart: :O Did you see that? Olaf: The control. (Hedgehog grabs them) Sonic the Hedgehog: All hands on deck. (Places them on his catapult and prepares for blast off) Announcer: Ten seconds to liftoff. Nine, eight... Shrek: Super Mario, the time has come... (Lights his finger) Elsa: (Outside, :/ <:/ In sadness duh eh so she is in sadness eh so worried) <:O No! Sideshow Bob: >:P (Jumps off his chair) Yes! Announcer: ...six, five... Shrek: ... for you... Elsa: (Outside) <:( No! Bob: (Pulls hair) >:) Yes! Announcer: ...three, two... Shrek: ...to fry. Elsa: (Outside) D;> No-o-o! Bob: (Wide-eyed) >:D Yes! Announcer: ... one. (Bart and Olaf and the ears are launched back down to Springfield) Bart and Olaf: Ahhhhhhh! *They scream their own screams* Mario: (Closes his eyes) No! (Just then, Bart and Olaf fall through the roof. Mario is about to be fried, but the ears blocks the ray, and it is blasted up to the cliff, where Hedgehog is looking at the sight of Springfield, proudly proud feeling) Sonic the Hedgehog: ;) *Thumbs up to camera thom then if he thumbs up to camera that is...* You done good, Hedgehog. You done... (He is blasted with Shrek's ray but survives, just looks black now) O_O Ow. (Back at the city,... Mario opens his eyes) Bart: Hooray! We made it! Olaf: TEAMWORK! :D... (Mario happily cheers as they dance of joy) Shrek: :D My ears! My beautiful ears! <;) (Kisses them) Elsa: (Comes inside) Bart? Olaf? I knew you could do it! ;) (Hugs them. Olaf is blushing of joy in this part. Bob then starts clapping slowly) Bob: (Sarcastically) >:) Oh, yes. Well done, Fart. Bart: (Sarcastically) >:) Sorry to rain on your parade, Sideshow Bob. Bob: Oh, don't worry about me. My parade shall be quite dry under my umbrella! >ZD (pulls a cord that is hanging above him) Bart, Elsa, and Olaf: :O Umbrellaaaaaaaa? (Turn to Shrek, who is still kissing his ears. The door on the ceiling that says, Ogre Size, opens up and an alien falls out. It lands on Shrek's head. He struggles to get it off) Elsa: <:O Daddy, no! Bob: >:D Daddy, yes! (Pulls out a remote control with only a big, red button on it. He presses the button) Shrek: (We see Shrek still struggling. The alien stands still and makes Shrek do so as well, turning him to a slave. He stops and says only 3 words) *Green eyed as well* All hail Sideshow Bob. (Elsa, Bart, and Olaf scream as Olaf does his own scream. Bob's slaves burst in through the windows) People: All hail Sideshow Bob. All hail Sideshow Bob. All hail Sideshow Bob. All hail Sideshow Bob. (Olaf, Elsa, and Bart back up against the wall. Shrek lights his finger) Olaf: We're stuck! (IF he said so) :/ Bart, what happened? Bart: Bob cheated ;(... Bob: >:O Cheated? (To Shrek) Hold on there, baldy. (:/ Shrek turns off the light off his finger, turns off :/. To Bart >:(...) -_- Oh, grow up. What, you think this is a game of kickball on the playground? You never had a chance to defeat me, fool! And you know why? >:)... Bart: <:/ Because you cheated? Bob: :O... >:O No, not because I cheated! Because I'm an evil genius. And you're just a kid. A stupid kid! (He and his slaves laugh) Bart: <:( I guess you're right, Bob. :( I am just a kid. Bob: Of course I'm right. Okay, Shrek, time to kill. Bart: And you know, I've been through a lot in the past six days, five minutes, twenty-seven-and-a-half seconds. And if I've learned anything during that time, It's that you are who you are. Bob: >:/ That's right. Okay, Shrek... Bart: And no amount of snow queen magic... (Turns to Elsa, who looks down sadly) ...or managerial promotion... (Turns to the stone turned Mario) ...or some other third thing... can make me anything more than what I really am inside: A kid. Bob: That's great. Now, get back against the wall. Bart: (Not seen, Bob is the one reacting to this or maybe Bart seen idk if Bart is very seen here tho if Bart was) (over microphone) But that's okay. Bob: What? What's going on? Bart: :D Because I did what everyone said a kid couldn't do. I made it to The Sea Temple, and I beat the Admin, and I rode the Hedgehog, and I brought the ears back. Bob: >:/ All right, we get the point. Bart: So, yeah, I'm a kid. (Dry ice smoke surrounds Bob, and a spotlight falls on Bart) And I'm also a goofball. And a wing nut. And a Knucklehead McSpazatron! Bob: (coughs from the smoke) What's going on here? Bart: But most of all, I'm... (He swiped his arm, heh heh he is so he used to be he...) Bob: <:O Okay, settle down. Take it easy. Bart: I'm... I'm... Bob: >o< What the duck?! (Omg he said DUCK, ya know animal?) Bart: (Bursts into song) >:D ♪I'm a Talking Tom! Rock!♪ (Bob is flung into the wall and is doing his scream) ♪You're a Talking Tom! Rock! We're all Talking Toms! Rock! Talking, talking, tom, tom! Put your toys away. Well, all I gotta say when you tell me not to play, I say no way. No way! No, no freaking way! I'm a kid, you say, when you say I'm a kid I say, Say it again and then I say thanks. Thanks! Thank you very much! So if you're thinking that you'd like to be like me, go ahead and try. The kid inside will set you free! I'm a Talking Tom! Rock!♪ Bob: (He is recovering from being flung into the wall) :)... :( What's happening? (Sees Bart dancing) His dance moves are impressive, but I'm in control. (To slaves) D:< Seize him! People: All hail Sideshow Bob. (Crowd in around Bart. A few seconds later, Bart bursts out in a wizard outfit, playing an electric guitar. He slowly goes up while Bob and Mario look at him ascend) Olaf: :D Whoo! (As Bart plays the electric guitar, its head stock lights up and a laser beam blasts out and destroys a slave's alien, which ISN'T a helmet XD...) Guy: (After Bart zaps his alien, and it comes off) :O... I'm free. :D I've been freed! Bob: <:O What? (Bart zaps more aliens off) <;( No! (Bart twirls into action, zapping even more aliens off) >;( My precious aliens! (Previous? or previous? XD Previous of course too...) Tom: (Bart zaps his alien) :D Ha! Edna Krabappel: (Bart zaps her alien) :D Hoo! Margo: (Bart zaps her alien) Yee-haw! (If she says so?...) Winslow: (Bart zaps his alien) ._.?... Meow. (Bart blasts the antenna, zapping all the aliens and freeing everybody) Bob: :O His chops are too righteous! The aliens can't handle this level of rock 'n' roll! Lucille, do something! Lucille? :/... (Looks for her. She is tied up only pretty perfect to be only tied up) >X( All right, that's the last straw! >:O Shrek, I command you to...(Bart zaps Shrek's alien. Elsa hands him his ears) Elsa: :) Here you go, Daddy. Bob: O_O I better get outta here. (Runs for the door, but a crowd of freed people burst in) Otto: Dude! :D Look, it's the wizard who saved us. Bob: >:( Out of my way, fools. (:( wait a min XD The freed people ignore him and rush over to see Bart, stomping over Bob in the process) *A parade enters McMario's and the people slowly walks on Bob as he keep saying ow and saying ouch etc. saying such stuff anyway... Then elephants is coming too after them* No! Not the elephants! *It says something on the elephants as they walk on him, then it finally stops* *End of Part 13!* Category:Blog posts